


The Heart

by LuminatedEmber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Fighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gore, Langst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Torture, Tortured!lance, angst pool, does not follow canon, help my boy, hurt!lance, it follows cannon until i think season 2-3, lance gets a prosthetic leg, lance is a mess, please read at your own risk, prosthetic, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminatedEmber/pseuds/LuminatedEmber
Summary: The one true weakness to destroying Voltron is on the inside. Break it from the inside out. But that means you must start with the heart.





	1. Heart

Chapter 1

The mission was simple. Get into the Galran ship, get prisoners and information then get out of there. A quick grab and go. And that’s what it had been, but things turned downhill towards the ‘go’ part.

Lance and Keith made there way towards the prison bay being as quiet as possible. It had seemed the ships security hadn’t been informed on their arrival and they could get in without a problem. However, Lance’s thoughts rushed through his head as his boots tapped against the rough surface of the hallway.

“This is too easy” Lance stated as he looked around the empty hallways with a cautious eye.

“I agree maybe we should go back. That sounds like a good idea” Hunk rushed out in the comms nervously as he sat his lion fidgeting.

Keith looked towards Lance and nodded in agreement to his statement. It was too easy. Usually each mission resulted in some combat but so far, there had been none.  
“Let’s just get this over with” Lance stated before reaching the end of the hallway and standing in front of the door to the prisoner bay.

“Can you open the door Pidge?” Keith asked.

“You got it!” Pidge replied in the comms. The sounding of fast paced typing was heard then a satisfied click was heard. “It’s open.”

Keith pushed open the now unlocked door and the two made there way inside. Lance and Keith were met with an empty prison bay and confusion. "Shiro there's no one here" Keith called into the comms. 

As if on cue a yell filled the room “Keith watch out!” As Lance lifted his bayard and shot towards a Galra sentry that was going to shoot at Keith. Lance sighed before looking towards Keith and grinned. “Watch your surroundings mullet.”

“Is everything okay?” Shiro’s worried voice rung through their helmets.

“Ya what’s wrong? Is someone hurt!?” Hunk said with fear.

“Are you guys okay?” Pidge rushed out.

“Everything’s fine,” Keith replied and heard sighs of relief from his helmet.

Keith gave Lance a smile before motioning towards the door. “Lets meet up with the others.”

Lance grinned, “You got i-“ Before he could finish his sentence there was a blooming pain in his head and the world went dark.

“La-“ Keith shouted before a sharp pain sprung in his neck and he was welcomed with the same darkness.  
____________  
"They're taking way too long" Hunk's worried covered voice echoed in the comms.

“I agree with Hunk. They should be back by now.” Pidge stated in agreement.

Silence coated the room as Shiro tried their coms again and was greeted with static. “We need to go find them.”  
_____________  
“Leave the red one” A Galran sentry stated as he motioned towards the unconscious red paladin.

The other Galra nodded before handcuffing Lance’s hands together and picked up his unconscious form.

“Sir, why did he only want the blue paladin?” The Galra holding Lance questioned.

“Because, Lotor wanted to destroy Voltron from the inside out.” They then pointed towards Lance, “He wanted to start with the heart.”


	2. Capture

Chapter 2

“Lance? Keith?” Shiro called into the coms and once again was met with static.

“Guys I’m getting really worried,” Hunks nervous voice echoed in the now deserted halls of the Galra ship.

Pidge nodded in agreement to Hunk, worry etched on their face. The group continued walking towards the area where Lance and Keith had been originally stationed, with their bayards ready.

“I hope there-“ Hunk began rambling before being cut off by a large lions roar.

“Blue.” Shiro whispered in astonishment.

“Lance.” Pidge hissed out in worry before sprinting towards the prison bay.

The others weren’t far behind when they made it at the prison bay. Upon arrival they immediately noticed Keith’s unconscious body in a heap on the floor.

“Keith!” Shiro’s worried voice rang out as he rushed towards him. He gently picked him up and noticed the blood building up on the nape of his neck.

“Lance!” Hunk yelled as he fired his bayard towards a group of Galra that were holding the unconscious body of said paladin. Hunks shots missed the sentries but began to   
sound an alarm in the ship.

“We need to get out of here!” Pidge called out as they noticed the building numbers of sentries entering the room and the sound of a startup of a wormhole.

Shiro looked helplessly between Lance and Keith. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before lifting Keith up.

“We need to go. There’s no way we can defeat all of them and if we don’t leave now we’ll all be captured.”

Hunks eyes filled with tears and his jaw began to shake with frustration. He looked up quickly and nodded sharply. They all rushed out of the room towards the lions.  
The sound of plasma gun shots echoed and ricochet of the walls threatening to injure the group of now four. They all eventually made it to their destination and rushed up the ramps into each of their lions. Shots sounded through the air repeatedly and began to cause damage to each lion.

“We need to head back to the castle this ships going to wormhole. Once were there we’ll get Lance back. Hunk carry Blue, I’ll carry red.” Shiro demanded firmly as he gently placed Keith against the floor of Black and noticed the opening of a wormhole being formed.

Hunk grimaced. “Got it” The sound of metal scraping metal entered the coms as the sight of Yellow gently picking up their sisters showed. Black roared before lifting up red and flying as fast as possible to the castle with Green, Yellow, and Blue close behind.

“Allura, come in” Shiro rushed out. His voice on the edge of panic and worry.

“Shiro what’s wrong? The castle is sensing something wrong with the Blue and Red lion” Allura questioned with panic.

“They got Lance and they’re going to wormhole. Keith’s also out of commission. We need a pod!” Shiro rushed out as he piloted Black into the hangars. The rest of the Lions landed and Hunk and Pidge rushed out of their lions towards Shiro to help carry Keith to the med bay.

Upon arriving they noticed a worried looking Coran and Allura who were finishing setting up a pod.

“Quickly get him in a suit,” Allura rushed out as she motioned the others to help her put Keith into the med suit and into the pod.

Once the glass slid to a close over Keith’s body that’s when they all voiced out the same thought.

“We need to get Lance back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally up! I'm glad people are enjoying this! For more Voltron related stuff follow my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/okplutto . Sorry for such a short chapter! Have a good day!


	3. Scream

Chapter 3

Lance began to drive in and out of consciousness in the dark cell. Eventually, after the third attempt his dark eyelashes fluttered open and Lance was greeted with darkness. The cell was adorned with pitch black walls and faint traces of purple lights. The whole ordeal sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Lance’s eyes shifted around the room taking in different thoughts. ‘How do I escape?’ ‘Will the team come and get me?’ ‘What do I do?’ ‘What are they going to do to me?’ ‘Is blue okay?’ ‘Is Keith and the others okay?’ ‘Oh god what happened to Keith?’ His thoughts however were immediately snatched away when a large bang and creak of a cells door opening infiltrated his ears.  
Lance’s deep, ocean blue eyes were met with two large Galran sentries, who definitely didn’t look friendly; and the scorching purple light that took time for Lance’s eyes top get used to. A large ball of nerves and fear formed in his throat which he gulped down sharply. Loud footsteps then echoed of the walls and Lance was being grabbed with a bruising grip.

“Get off of me!” Lance hissed as he struggled and turned sharply in an attempt of escape. 

However, the Galra were unresponsive to his demand and grabbed him sharply. They then proceeded to shove his hands into handcuffs; which didn’t stop Lance from thrashing against the restraints. Lance looked at the handcuffs with a glare before noticing the blue string that connected them. He pulled his hands away from eachother and was presented with the blue line intact and a large shock of unwelcomed electricity that ran through his body. A yelp escaped Lance’s mouth at the shock. (pun intended).

‘Okay. I need to get out of here” Lance thought in pain as his arms went limp against their hold. Lance death glared the guards as he was shoved down the hallway farther. If looks could kill he would have been out of here. 

He had forced himself to remember the route they had been taking despite It being of no use. It would just lead him back to that horrid cell, but it had to better than nothing.   
After many twist and turns in the dull, but bright, hallways they eventually made it to a room. The door creaked open as a guard pressed their strong, deathly looking hands against the material and Lance was welcomed with a bone chilling sight The room was decorated by a long table with straps, a cart filled with things that seemed extremely sharp which made Lance cringe. And a large figure in a cloak at the end of the room. 

Lance eyes widened in fear before being shoved against the table. Lance shouted in pain as they hastily ripped the handcuffs off of him.

“Hey!” Lance yelled out as he thrashed against the guards but was overpowered by large hands and strapped to the table. 

Lance looked around the room in anger, only to mask his fear of course. At the sight of the cloaked figure he froze. 

“H-haggar!” Lance bit out in pure disgust at noticing the large red markings that adorned her purple toned skin.

Haggar didn’t grant him a response but instead graced there delicate, but deadly, fingers over the assortment of tools. Her clawed fingers stopped at a sharp pointed knife, and a menacing grew on her sharp features. Her fingers grasped the knife and fingered the point of the nice in satisfaction. Eventually, content, they made their way towards the struggling blue paladin strapped on the table. The cloaked figure circled around the table with hungry eyes and a deadly aura as they began to trace the knife gently against the blue paladins thin under suit.

“Now, tell me where Voltron is,” The raspy voice demanded.

“F-fuck you,” Lance spat, his voice cracking at the increasing pressure of the knife point against his dark, tanned skin. 

Haggar snarled angrily at his response and shoved the knife into his chest hard enough to send a blinding white pain scorch through his nerves. The knife ,however, wasn’t shoved hard enough into his golden skin to cause fatal damage. What’s the point of getting a new toy and destroying it on the first go.

Lance was the youngest. The smallest child. Protected from the cold harsh reality of the cruel grasp of the world. Feeling minimum pain from each of the scrapes and bruises that marked his body during his life. And well Lance could only do one thing. Scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Im so sorry for not updating lately. I haven't been in the best mental state so it has been effecting my writing schedule. I'll try to update again soon!


	4. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Blood, Gore, Torture, Dismemberment, Loss of limb

Chapter 4

“Argh” Lance panted out as he woke up to pain and darkness. He was in the same cell he was used too. The room with the constant smell of blood and rough floors and walls. Distant screams of terror could be heard and just quiet enough the tears of prisoners dripped against the hard floor. 

It’s been weeks, months, years. It has felt like years, long, gruesome years, however he isn’t sure. Time is endless in this disgusting hell.

Lances eyes parted hastily when he heard his cell door open. He hissed at the sight of purple skinned guards before scooting against the wall more. He curled up protectively and death glared the demons. He knew he seemed pathetic but trying to stop the new wounds from the last torture session from opening was more important than his pride. This time it included slash marks, electric burns, and filleted skin from whips. How fun.

Lance thrashed aggressively when strong hands gripped him leaving new bruises. His attempts however proved failing and eventually he slumped against his restraints.  
‘It’s no use; they’ll just electrocute me again. God the team needs to get here’. Lance thought with a grimace. These thoughts replayed on a daily basis. Burning into his conscious. The cloth shifted against the floor as he was dragged off to his personal hell.

Lance’s brain focused on his hands, the pain, the thin slices of skin that split, anything to make sure he didn’t think of what was ahead. The purple lights that shrouded him mocked his futile attempts.

A click of a door was heard and the dreaded room was presented. Lance was helplessly strapped down on the table and pain scorched his already scarred wrist and ankles. Scars and burns from the endless tugs trying to break the straps and be free. The memories of pain surfaced and he shut his eyes. The smells infiltrated his nostrils. The smell that reminded him of hospitals on earth. 

“Welcome back Paladin. I’ve gotten some orders from the higher up, and I do enjoy them.” Haggar’s voice hissed into his ear and he flinched away.

“Since you’ve decided to not share any information to me or the other druids, we have decided to do some testing. Prosthetics are very difficult to master. And you deem a perfect subject.” Lance looked up with wide eyes and was welcomed with a sharp grin before Haggar’s face. “The last time we used any advanced prosthetics was when we had your leader in our hands, my hands, but since he’s gone, you’ll have to make do. They have advance fairly well since then however. Of course that resorted in some trial and error. Let us consider you a trial.” Haggar’s grin fell and then poisonous words escaped.

“Let’s begin”

Lances eyes went wide in fear. Blue oceans swirling like a hurricane. Causing internal panic to surface and anger. This resulting him to thrash against the restraints. “Get away!” He screamed out as he saw the ghastly druids getting closer. 

He looked around in a panic. The dark walls and purple lighting reflected his futile attempts. Scarred wrist and ankles strained and drew up more of the precious scarlet liquid. Dripping silently off of his dark skin that turned paler by the second in fear. 

Ferocious hands gripped him harshly and held him still. Thin fingers wrapped around him like snakes, slithering and restricting him. The room blurred as Lance felt tears pool at his eyes and he was forced still.

“Now we haven’t tested leg prosthetics lately. The blue paladin losing a leg. How ironic.” Haggar’s vicious voice tainted the air.

“Begin.”

“N-no!” Lance screamed out and kicked against the hands before feeling large clamps on his right leg.

“No no no. Please don’t” Lances tears overflowed and pooled down his face to his chin. A burst of fear was sent through the air.

“Get off!” Lance screamed as he felt a metal press against his thigh.

However his pleas were replaced with screams not shortly after. Screams echoing around the ship. Sending prisoners still. Fear spread like toxins throughout the atmosphere sending chills.

Lance screamed as white hot pain scorched through his entire being and his back arched. His eyes scrunched with tears pouring. His screams were cut off by a muzzle being placed over his mouth. He thrashed at the new found pain against his face. The muzzle cut into him deeply. Ouch. That would scar.

Moments passed and lance was shocked with a new pain. Electricity hummed through his veins, nerves, everywhere. It had erupted around his, now, right stump and his mouth opened in a silent scream into the metal muzzle once again. 

After minutes of buzzing of wires, screams, and hushed voices of druids, everything was silent. Blood splattered around the room from Lance’s thrashing. But the biggest puddle coated the table and dripped silently off to the floor. The stump now covered with a Galran leg prosthetic, and a discarded tan leg cut from the thigh down was discarded on a medical cart. 

Lance lays motionless on the white table. His eyes rolled back and shallow breathes escaping in wheezes. His unconscious body lay vulnerable to the druids who peered down at their work. Satisfied. 

Haggar grinned before flicking her wrist and the druids unstrapped his bleeding wrist and ankles. The Galran guards grabbed Lance’s body. He was put into handcuffs and dragged out of the room back to his cell. The tiny whimpers of nearby prisoners echoed as they stared at the once cheerful blue paladin that promised them of escape when he first arrived. Pity soaked the metallic scented air.

Lance’s body was discarded on the tough, cold floor of his cell. Lance lies still against the floor. A thin pool of blood has formed under his new metal burden.   
Haggar’s form appeared in front of the blue palad-, broken blue paladin. A thin finger traced his jaw and retracted. Walking from the cell and the door being locked with a slam. A thickness had formed in the air as heavy words escaped and fear shuddered through the ship. 

“Welcome home, new champion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the 2-3 week long hiatus! Ill start updating more! If there was any triggers I left out please notify me!


	5. Argue

3 months. It has been over 3 months since Lance’s capture. Those 3 months have been filled with fury, anger, sadness, fear, tears, fists, fighting, screams, yells, sobs,  
resentment, sleep deprivation, and many more. The remaining paladins were falling apart. 

The paladins were seated in the control room looking for Galran ships that had any sign of the blue paladin. The paladins spread out from eachother. Every single one of them was decorated with dark eye bags and tear tracks.

Pidge furiously typed on her computer searching for not only two people but now three. All of which were family, blood or not. They’ve slept around three hours in the last week and it showed underneath their eyes. Night filled with laptop screens and tears. 

Hunk scribbling down notes furiously of all the routes he has remembered from each ship they have attacked. Eyes wide and a constant fear lurked in him. Fear for his teammate, friend, and so much more.

Keith sat against the table with hands pressed against his eyes. His brains filled with ideas of freeing Lance. Finding him. Anything. He missed the constant bickering. He missed his friend. His teammate. His ‘rival’.

Shiro stared down at the table with glared eyes. Eyes swirled with fear and pain. The constant memories of imprisonment flooded his thoughts. Idea’s lurked in the dark parts. ‘I was only a scientist when I was capture and look at me now. But Lance, Oh Lance, is a paladin. It could be so much worse.’ 

Coran leaned against his station. Constant searching for his favorite. As bad as it sounded. The blue paladin was the only one who he can talk with and would actually listen. Who saved him from death. It was self-explanatory. His fingers in a constant movement searching through data and video footage. 

Allura was constantly moving. Looking through every single galaxy came across. Creating wormhole’s at every chance of a clue or hint. Sleep deprivation crossed her face every now and then, showing her strong facade was breaking piece by piece. 

Hunks fearful voice broke the thick tension in the room. 

“Has anyone found anything?”

All the people in the room looked towards the yellow paladin and all sighed. A chorus of no’s echoed around the once silent room and everyone returned to their work.  
Hunk nodded sharply before looking down and biting his lip. His hands gripped against his shirt sharply before he sighed and asked quickly.

“What do you think they’re doing to him.”

The question rung around the room and the silence was deafening after that. Tension hung thickly in the air.

“Probably torturing him for answers” Keith’s voice rang out with a harshness. 

Everyone’s heads snapped towards him in shock. The thought crossed all of their minds but they never wanted to think it was true.

“Keith! Don’t say stuff like that!” Allura’s voice rang out and the rest of them looked towards her.

“What? It’s true!” Keith’s angry voice replied as he stood up.

Shiro stood up with him and grabbed his shoulder only to be shrugged off.

“Stop. Look all we have been doing is finding dead ends. We need to come up with a different approach. We need to actually try!” Keith yelled out  
“We are trying!” Hunk stood up and glared. 

“Paladins stop!” Coran walked towards them and yelled out.

After those few words arguments flooded the room. Yells echoed and hands slamming on tables beckoned the others to yell more. 

“Guys stop!” Pidge’s voice screamed out as she leaped up.

The others stopped and glared at her before all their faces fell into shock.

“I found something!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry for it being so short. I've started school so its been really hectic and stressful. I added 2 other stories today also so check them out!


	6. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title says it all

He woke up with a clang as he strained against the metal bindings. He sighed softly before yawning and stretching his back as much as the floor would allow him too. He heard the distant weeps of other prisoners and sighed softly before looking down. 

'I need to get out of here.' He thought quickly 

His thoughts paused before he leaned against the wall and heard a distant conversation. 

"I heard there going to put the humans against eachother." 

'Humans? Theres other humans?! Oh god.' He thought as his breath quickened and sweat started to form. 

"I heard they were going to put the special human against the champion..." 

His breath stuttered to a stop and he froze in fear. Special human...? Who the hell is the 'Special Human'. 

"Either or, they are going to suffer. Let's hope they get through this alive." 

He nodded in agreement. He was on edge and his nerves jumped when footsteps ended in front of his cell. 

He quivered until the cell door scraped open and watched a guard make a grab for him. A bruising grip tightened onto him like a vice and he was manhandled out of the cell and down the hall. 

‘Well look at that, I guess I’m the ‘special human’ He thinks sarcastically before he can hear distant roars of what appears to be a crowd. 

His knee’s shake and he begins to lose balance until he’s thrown upwards again. He trembles as they meet a gate a sword is place into his hand. His eyes widened at the sight and he began to protest.

“H-hey what the-“ He was then cut off as he was shoved out into an open area and the entrance behind him closed. 

He shook in fear and looked across the barren landscape as the purple lighting beat down upon him. 

The crowd was still going crazy and he looked around fearfully. The large echoes of noise frightened him before he looked forward at his opponent and everything turned numb.

There stood a person. Chestnut hair to the shoulder, and yellow eyes that glowed viciously. He froze before uttering out in horror.

“P-P-Pidge..?”

The person before him snarled and launched at him with what appeared to be a staff. 

‘Okay not Pidge’ He thought in relief.

He yelped as he dodged quickly out of the path of the staff and rolled against the ground. He raised to his feet slowly before backing away and putting some distance between them. He examined there features and then it clicked.

‘Holy fuck its Matt’ 

He froze and stared in shock. He broke out of his trance when the staff came upon him. He twisted his torso and barely avoided his skin being hit however the staff smashed upon the metal leg giving out a resounding ‘clang’. He retracted his leg and sighed in relief to notice it was still working and not destroyed, just some scratches and dents.

‘I need to finish this fast. He’s going to kill me. Come on Lance think!’ He mentally yelled at himself as he narrowly missed the shots. 

A thought went through his head and it clicked. ‘I just have to break him out of it!’, He jumped back and opened his mouth yelling out. 

“What would you think Katie thinks?!” He yelled out and the arena quieted as it echoed. The peers watching curiously as the current champion froze in place. 

The yellows eyes stared viciously at them before they flickered. Lance grinned in accomplishment and began to yell more. 

“What about your dad and mom? Your dog! What about Katie? What about Shiro!” Lance yelled out as he was met with yellow eyes with no pupils. They stared at him in hurt before they flickered and a groan escaped the older Holt’s mouth before falling to his knees.

Lance gasped before rushing forward and putting a hand on his back. He looked around the arena and noticed a commotion. His attention snapped towards a angered Lotor. He cursed softly before lifting Matt up gently and began running towards the almost closing gates. His prosthetic aiding him in his sprint. He eventually slid under the gate and threw Matt forward. They landed against the metal wall.

Lance sighed. “Were fucked now..”

Matt could only nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so ive literally had no motivation to write this story so sorry dudes. i may discontinue this or just write a long chapter final. depends if people even like this story. well hope you enjoyed this shit storm. its super rushed and im too drained to check for mistakes. so hope you liked it loves


	7. Finale: Part 1

Lance gasped out in pain as he ran with Matt at his side. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” He yelled out in anger as they burst through hallways trying to find an exit. 

Matt glanced at Lance and finally took in the state he was in.

“I can carry you?” Matt said as more of a question than statement.

Lance hissed out “I’m fine! We’re almost there lets go!”

Lance remembered most ships have a docking bay where they keep spare pods. It’s usually on the left side of the building, where the team enters when they break into ships. God he missed his team. 

He rushed passed the spare cells and froze.

‘Oh god there are other people here’

He spun around quickly and hissed out “Matt get a pod ready, I’ll be there soon”

Before Matt could respond he rushed down the hall and heard the sirens overhead go off. He cursed before rushing to the nearest cell and looking inside. Seeing nothing he went to other cells as well as called out, “Is anyone here?!”

When no response came he grimaced and made it over to the control panel and clenched his fist tightly before smashing it. The whizzing of energy that inhabited the area stuttered to a stop and the doors lay lifelessly. 

He drew back and looked down at his prosthetic and drew his foot back before spinning and kicking the door as hard as he could. He groaned when the door didn’t budge.   
“God dammit! Just open!” He bit out as he kicked at the door repeatedly before he let out a war cry and threw his entire body weight at the door. He yelped when the door fell to the ground with a loud clang. He rushed in and saw fearful prisoners. 

He watched them all before motioning towards the door “I’m a paladin of Voltron. And we’re going to get out of this place” He gave a weak smile but noticed the hope that filled their eyes. He rushed forward and helped up injured prisoners. He saw the rest were ready to go and he gently picked up and older man. He nodded before rushing out and leading the group towards the pods.

The sirens continued to blare and he grimaced once again. He heard heavy footsteps up above. He hissed, they didn’t have time to waste; they would have to charge through. He turned them around the corner and saw a group of sentries. He snarled before yelling “Keep going!”

He shifted the person in his arms to another prisoners as they pushed on through. Lance knew what he had to do. 

He rushed forward and drew back a fist before slamming it into the nearest sentry face. He let out a vicious smile before spinning and flinging his leg into the unsuspecting sentries torso, successfully shoving it and nearby sentries back. He was being a damn good distraction. 

Once there was an opening he dove out and sprinted down the corridor. He felt the heat before the blast hit him. A sentry fired their gun and the shot whizzed through the air, successfully hitting his shoulder. He cried out but continued to run, however slower. He skid around the corner and saw the group in the distance. He grinned and ran after them.

His grin however turned into pants and sweat began to soak his prison rags and his skin. The pain in his shoulder was becoming unbearable and more noticeable by the second. The sirens pounded in his head and he blinked his eyes slowly trying to focus. 

After turning another series of corners eventually the group made it to the spare pods. He saw a stressed Matt wave them over quickly. He met them half way and began to load prisoners on the pod. Lance was the last on and gave a weak smile. He froze when he heard shots go off behind him and he rushed to close the hatch. The pod was overcrowded and stuffy, making Lances pain intensify. Matt quickly yelled “Hang on!” over the ricochet of gunfire off of the pod. With a whir the pod began to start and blasted out of the hangar. Everyone jolted forward and Lance yelled in pain. The pod continued to jolt and spin, avoiding gunfire. 

There were prisoners weeping in fear as the pod was chased. Lance gasped out but tried to console them, however froze when he looked out in the large windows. His arms fell slack and he stared with wide eyes. They were here. They were really here.

Tears built up in his eyes but he forced them back and quickly rushed to Matt’s side, “Follow that lion!” He gasped out. Matt looked up worried but noticed the hope and pain in Lances eyes and didn’t question. He shoved the controls forward and sped after the lion.

Orange bursts of light showed through the glass as more lions whizzed past the pod and attacked scattered Galra cruisers. However, a blue light shone through it all in front of them and Lance let out a joyous laugh. A wormhole. 

Matt grinned and sped the pod towards it. Lions on each side sped along with them and eventually everything was engulfed in a blue light. The pod was met with empty space. Stars, yes, lions, yes, and a large shimmering castle, yes. There was no sign of danger, explosions, or purple. The now escaped prisoners let out cheers as Matt docked the pod on the castle. Lance grinned and heard the hiss of the hatch opening. 

The aliens rushed out of the pod, weeping. Tears of relief and joy were shed as many of the aliens fell to their knees, hugging others in bliss. Matt looked over towards Lance with worry as Lances skin was pale and sweat stuck to his skin. He failed to notice the large patch of blood and burnt skin on his other shoulder. 

Lance gave Matt a thumbs up and slowly made out of the pod. He saw the other paladins with blurry vision. Gasps and yells were heard. Lance gave a weak smile before feeling darkness overtake him.

He dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a horrible person, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update.   
> Heres my tumblr if you're interested https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanarutobootleg


	8. Finale

Darkness engulfed his entire landscape, murky waters that flowed indefinitely. He felt trapped, forever. It was cold, too cold. He didn’t like how cold it was. The ocean was pleasantly warm. Not too cold, not too hot. This, however, felt like the arctic waters. Cold needles stabbing at his skin in sharp pricks, invading him and chilling his bones, making his skin bump, and resulting into his entire body shivering.  
  
“I want out,” he thought to himself.  
  
And with those few words he had been granted his wish.  
  
As if on command, a hiss infiltrated his ears and the air became cold. However, it was not arctic cold, it was a cold that filled his entire being with warmth, warmth of a welcome. This temperature felt familiar, but he couldn’t name it. It had just been on the tip of his tongue.   
  
It felt as if a candle just went out, yet he could still see the trail of smoke.  
  
“Lance!”   
  
The candle reignited.  
  
In those few moments his brain finally processed that his body was pitching forward. He expected to be met with cold, solid ground (and a ring of pain through his body) however, he was surprised. His body has been caught in two large, warm arms. In a few moments he slowly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
The druids arms weren’t as warm.  
  
He melted into their hold and slowly he recognized who it was.  
  
 “Hey there Hunk...” He slurred out, his voice cracked and raw from the limited amount of use.   
  
He felt a group of presences around him as he began to warm up in Hunk’s arms. His eyes cracked open and everything was a blinding white, with a scrunched face and a grimace he opted to keep them close.  
  
“We’re glad to have you back, Lance,” Shiro said gratefully, his presence was something of comforting and reliving. It made Lance feel protected and he valued it.    
  
“We were very worried about you, paladin,” Allura breathed out with a relieved smile, she helped ground him.  
  
“You sure did give us a fright!” Coran said boisterously, his voice radiated happiness and relief.   
  
  
“Don’t be that reckless again, you had us really worried,” Keith stated with worry, he mumbled the last part however.  
  
“Do that again and I’ll kill you myself!” Pidge snapped at him, however, the wetness in her voice was very noticeable.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re okay buddy,” Hunk stated gratefully, giving a tighter squeeze just to emphasize his relief.   
  
“Thank you for saving me.”  
  
He paused as he recognized the voice and slowly processed the words.  
  
Matt.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, it was still a blinding white, however after a few seconds it faded. His startling blue eyes scanned around the room as he took in his fellow faces of relief and happiness. His eyes then locked onto someone, it was Matt.  
  
Relief hit him like a tide wave.  
  
“Oh thank god you’re alright, I was worried that you didn’t get out,” Lance croaked out as he shifted in Hunks arms.   
  
Matt drew closer and grinned, he raised his hand to ruffle his hair however stopped short at Lance’s reaction.   
  
Lance had flinched… hard.  
  
The team shared worried look, Matt however, took it in stride. He moved his hand back and gave a thumbs up.  
  
“I’m all good dude, thanks to you of course,” He responded with a beaming smile, thankfully not bringing up what occurred moments before.   
  
He flushed, he had been slowly waking up, the tight hold of sleep receding. He slowly placed one hand on Hunk’s arm and gave him a smile.  
  
“Hey don’t worry buddy, I can stand by myself,” Lance said smoothly, giving his winning grin before sliding out his grasp.  
  
“Lance wait!” Hunk gasped out and lurched for him.  
Lance was preoccupied though in the moment with his stumbling. His hands flew out to grasp someone or something, they thankfully landed on Shiro. Hunk quickly grabbed him by the waist. They both held him steady as Lance mulled through what just happened.  
  
After finding the stem of the problem he glanced down before freezing. Instead of having two legs he only had one. The other was a…. stump.  
  
Then he remembered.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
The cold shock he experienced slowly dimmed as memories resurfaced, creating a flurry of emotions in his mind and his face showing a grimace of distain. The situation finally hit him at full force.   
  
It almost felt surreal.  
  
“Could we sit down?” He asked softly as he began to tremble. The entire group gave a noise of affirmation and Lance was moved down to the couches. Everyone then took their place, all watching Lance worriedly.   
  
He looked away from their worried stares, staring down at his hands. He gently rubbed his thumb against his knuckles, feeling his skin in it’s clean state. Not dirty, bloodied, cut up… clean. A few moments later he let out a shaky sigh and looked up. He met all of their worried stares.   
  
He finally processed how they looked.   
  
They all had deep bags under their eyes. Their clothes in disarray and hair in a mess, it looked like they hadn’t slept in days. That thought made Lance frown.   
  
“How long was I out…?” He asked as he looked around the tired group, waiting for a reaction.  
  
They all became silent.  
  
“Well paladin…” Allura spoke up in the quickly tensed atmosphere, taking the lead, “You were in the healing pod for about 4 to 5 earth weeks, as you so call them.”  
  
This made him stutter to a stop.  
  
An entire month.  
  
“Oh,” was all he could utter out as shock etched into his face.   
  
He look up again and took in the expressions of those around him and his shock was slowly replaced with a worry, but he gave a weak smirk.   
  
“You guys need to take better care of yourselves; you guys look like walking corpses.”   
  
Keith and Pidge both let out a bark of laughter while Shiro let out a low sigh but a smile was evident. Hunk gently touched his shoulder and Matt let out a small laugh. Allura and Coran watched them all with fondness swirling in their eyes.  
  
“We’re really glad you’re alright Lance,” Shiro stated what everyone was thinking.  
  
Lance looked at them silently before glimpsing down at his leg. A sad smile grew on his face.  
  
“I am too..”  
  
The atmosphere became silent once more, however it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was more of a warm silence, one filled with understanding; and basking in each other’s comfort.   
  
That was quickly broken with a sharp gasp from Pidge.  
  
“Hunk let’s go get the thing!” Pidge quickly stated as they scrambled up off the couch and sprinted out of the room.  
  
Confusion flitted across Hunks face before he understood and his eyes widened.  
  
“Right! The thing!” He yelled out and quickly got up to race after them.   
  
Lance watched them run out of the room with a raised brow before looking at the remaining group.  
  
“What’s up with them..?” He questioned curiosity evident in his tone.  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Keith states as he looks over at him with a small smile.  
  
Lance eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the group shared a look of understanding with eachother and they waited. Anticipation filled Lances gut and the atmosphere as they waited for the yellow and green paladin to come back.   
  
Some minutes later the door opened with a swept of air and in came a cart that was covered in a small drape. There was an item on the cart that Hunk and Pidge carefully wrapped with the drape before placing it on the table in front of them.  
  
“What’s this?” Lance questioned in confusion, his eyebrow raised, as he moved to poke at it.   
Pidge and Hunk moved and quickly plopped down back in their previous spots, both catching their breath from running.  
  
Once they stopped panting they look at eachother and both grabbed the drape. And excited look glinted in their eyes as one of them began to speak.   
  
“So you know how well… your leg…” Pidge began, trailing off slightly.   
  
Lance nodded with a grim expression before exhaling deeply, attempting to make himself relax.  
  
“Well before we put you in the pod you kept saying how you didn’t want their ‘things’ on you,” Hunk added on, a twinge of guilt and sadness laced his voice for bringing up such a heavy subject.   
  
“You can talk about it Hunk, it’s okay,” Lance said gently, trying to comfort Hunk. The yellow paladin nodded before giving him a smile.  
  
“Well…” Hunk and Pidge began, sharing a glance and smile.  
  
“We’ve been working on this project for you, so here!” Pidge exclaimed excitedly.   
  
They both pulled back the drape and quickly unwrapped the item before grinning and presenting it.  
  
Lance gaped as his eyes widened.  
  
“Guys..” He whispered out as the sight before him left him breathless.   
  
There before him sat a leg prosthetic.  
  
The leg had a white metal coating the outside, making it seem shiny and sleek. There was blue accents that tied everything together. The leg fit together nicely, showing each compartment and piece sliding and placed next to eachother perfectly. It looked elegant, beautiful.  
  
Lances eyes became slightly glassy when he couldn’t look away.  
  
“This is..” He trailed off. Getting the best of themselves Pidge and Hunk began and in depth analysis and recap.  
  
“It is very durable so it should last a long time before it needs repairs. It has small secret compartments where you can store items or weapons, even in the sole of the foot there’s a hidden blade, incase if anything happens. It’s not magnetic and non- corrosive. It’s also fire and blast resistant making it probably as durable as this castle ship! It- Lance are you okay…?! Did we do something wrong?”   
  
Lance hadn’t realized but large, salty, tears streamed down his cheeks. He moved his arm to quickly scrub them away and he croaked out with a wet voice.  
  
“Thank you..”  
  
It was quiet for some moments before he felt hands on his back, reassuring him. He let out a small wet laugh and smiles, he sniffed as his eyes and nose were painted with red tones.  
  
“It’s no problem-“  
  
“Anything for you buddy-“  
  
“I’m glad you’re happy-“  
  
All the voices mixed in but it all came out with the same meaning.  
  
It was a meaning of reassurance and support.  
  
He beamed brightly as his brain supplied him with a word of the familiar feeling.  
  
Family.  
  
He came back to when a heavy hand gently settled on his shoulder. He tensed slightly before slowly relaxing.  
  
“Wanna give the leg a test run?” Shiro asked, giving a reassuring squeeze.  
   
Lance paused and looked around the room, at his family. He looked back up at Shiro and gave a smile.  
  
“Of course.”  


* * *

  
  
He was moved to sit on one of the tables in the med bay as Pidge, Hunk, and Coran scurried around him, preparing the leg and connection.   
  
“This may hurt; it’s going to be reconnecting your nerves to the wiring of the prosthetic,” Coran stated, guilt however was traced in his voice.  
  
Lance’s hands rested in Matt’s and Shiro’s hands while Allura and Keith rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. He gave a small squeeze to each hand.  
  
“All right..” He whimpered out as the leg was positioned over the metal covering that now covered the stump.  
  
Coran looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile before steadily pushing the leg onto the connector. It stood still for a few moments before Hunk pressed a button and the prosthetic made a whirring sound, it began to connect to the metal covering.  
  
Lance let out a loud yelp of pain as his head fell back. Pain covered his vision as his breathing picked up and tears grew in his eyes. His hands clenched Shiro’s and Matt’s hands in a death grip.  
  
“It’s almost over… you’re doing amazing,” Allura reassured as her gentle hands moved to pet at his hair, trying to comfort him. It worked.  
  
After a couple of minutes the whirring halted and the pain slowly dimmed until it was a dull throb.   
  
Lance glimpsed at all the hopeful faces and felt his heart fill with warmth.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Pidge asked as they began to write down some notes.  
  
Lance thought for a few moments before responding.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt as bad anymore, just a throb,” He stated with a shaky smile.  
  
“Do you think you could stand?” They asked as they looked up with amber, narrowed eyes. Their eyes flitted over him, taking in signs of pain or discomfort.  
  
Lance paused for a few moments. Did he really think he could do this. This was all he could have dreamed of honestly… He wouldn’t let that chance get away.  
  
He looked up at them, determined. He gave them a nod.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Pidge grinned and nodded as Shiro and Keith helped Lance slowly begin to stand. The rest of the group watched cautiously, ready to catch him if needed or to help in anyway.  
  
“You ready?” Keith questioned and his grip slowly loosened so Lance had more independence. Lance nodded and slowly began to balance weight on both of his legs.   
  
When Keith and Shiro slowly let go they hovered over him, ready to catch him if he fell. Once he was standing on his own he began to wobble like a baby deer. Over some time though his leg slowly began to adjust and after around 5 minutes of small movements and shouts of encouragement he was able to stand straight. Lance let out a shaky breath before inhaling deeply, he began to lift up his leg that adorned the prosthetic and cautiously took a step forward. He then took a few more steps. They were slightly wobbly but he quickly righted himself.   
  
Once he processed this his eyes widened as they became glassy with tears.  
  
“I…I can walk!” He cheered in disbelief as he took another step, then another, and another, and another. This left to him speed walking in circles, he repeated this action as tears started to roll down his cheeks as happiness coursed through him.  
  
The team began to tear up at the pure happiness and disbelief that adorned Lances face.

* * *

  
  
After a long dinner full of classic dishes and loud laughter and talking, it was eventually called a night. Everyone decided to all sleep out in the common area. This brought Lance to the situation he was currently in. Lance struggled slightly as multiple pairs of arms were draped over him, constricting him to the blankets and pillows.   
  
Luckily though Lance was a fairly lanky person and was able to slip out of their hold without much disturbance. Once he stood there was a whole new problem. And that was trying to navigate his way out of the floor covered in pillows and blankets, it reminded him of a field full of landmines.   
  
He stepped lightly around each piece and jumped over some pillows. After some straining minutes he was finally able to get out of there. Once free he let out a sigh of relief and stretched. His arms fell back down and he gazed over the scene before him.   
  
There in the room Allura was spread out on the floor with Hunk at her side, both squished into eachother. Shiro was sleeping on the outskirts, as well as Keith. To Lance’s surprise Keith was spread out on the floor and in one hand he clutched a knife. Lance shivered. Coran slept near the middle where lance had been, the mice were piled on top of his chest. Pidge was basically sleeping on top of Matt, they’re hand was shoved against Matt’s face while Matt’s leg was placed over Pidges. Both of them were spread out and dead to the world.  
  
The scene made Lance huff in laughter and he smiled in amusement and fondness. Slowly it wore off and he turned, making his way down a hallway.  
  
He loved them, he realized. He loved them all with his entire heart. They have become his space family and he would do anything for them. Anything.   
  
Eventually he arrived to his destination and he stared out the large window. Outside the window glowed with colorful gases and spots of different stars. He stared at the void and the void stared back. He recognized the wave of a nebula and the distant checkpoints of planets.   
He remembered everything his team has done for him. He remembered everything that happened in that ship. He looked down at his leg as a reminder. It glowed a faint blue, being the only light source in the dark room.  
  
Lance knew he wouldn’t get better immediately. Hell he knew he probably would never get better. For the rest of his life he would probably remember the sobbing faces, the vicious snarls, the blood curdling screams, the yellow glowing eyes, the claws, the cackles, the laughs, the blood, the arena, the purple lighting, the generals, the pain, the knifes, the utensils, he would remember everything. Everything, Everything. Everyt-  
  
Lance leaned his head against the glass he began to breathe shakily. His eyes scrunched close as he tightened his hand into a fist and rested it against the glass.   
  
But he also remembered the good things.  
  
He remembered the time Keith and him were racing the lions. The time Hunk made cookies and they turned out to be explosive. Rover and Pidge played fetch. The mice playing and decorating Allura’s hair. Coran roping them all into dancing to old Altean music. Shiro trying to make dad jokes and failing miserably.   
  
At that moment it hit him.   
  
He knew he would remember everything. The hardships, the pain, the trauma…  
  
But he also knew he wasn’t alone in this.  
  
He had the entire team: Allura, Coran, Shiro, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Matt, the mice, Kaltenecker, hell even the entire Voltron Alliance!  
  
It was finally showed to him that he wasn’t alone, he could get through this.  
  
However, it also showed him it would take time.  
  
And that’s okay.  
  
Lance smiled shakily as he stepped away from the glass and headed back to the common area.   
  
It’s okay.  
  
Because Lance is healing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, thank you. Thank you for everything you all have done for me. You all have been amazing and supporting me through the last year, through my worst moments. You all helped me pull through. So thank you.  
> I'm going to be honest... writing this fic was hard. I wanted to give up so many times, I lost interest. But you all made me finish the project I started over a year ago. This past year has been hard and I apologize for the slow updates and for the short chapters and poor writing. However, this fic showed me my progress. It showed how hard I worked just to try and create something that was mine. You all joined me in on that. You all were apart of this. And I thank each and every one of you for everything. I thank you all for the hits, the bookmarks, the kudos. Because it means the world to me, it actually showed me some people enjoy my work. And that changed everything for me.. so thank you. I'm not sure what I'll do after this. Maybe I'll start a new fic. Maybe I'll work on some others for different fandoms. I haven't decided. But thank you... for everything. You all mean the absolute world to me. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic ever. So yay! Thanks for reading and follow my tumblr for more voltron related stuff. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/okplutto I do not own Voltron or the characters!


End file.
